Lady, the Matchmaker
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Lady, a new girl moves into Thomas's neighbourhood and she has an amazing secret; she's a matchmaker! Humanized. Thomas/Lady and other pairings
1. New Neighbour

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**(As everyone might know, I love Thomas/Lady. So, this is not only my first attempt at a chaptered Thomas/Lady story, but also a humanized story.)**

**Summary: **A new girl named Lady moves into Thomas's neighbourhood, where she lives next door to him. As the two get to know each other, Lady reveals a secret: she is a matchmaker. What happens when the matchmaker meets her match?

**Pairings: **Thomas/Lady, Percy/Emily, Toby/Mavis and One-sided Spencer/Lady

**Chapter 1: New Neighbour**

Lady smiled as she had finished moving all of her things out of the moving truck. "Thank you." Lady smiled, as the moving truck left. She looked back at the house she could now call home, and smiled; it was perfect.

"Well, time to get everything sorted out." Lady said, as she started to get her luggage. It was going to take a while to get it all done, but she knew that it would be perfect once she was done.

Meanwhile in the house beside her, Thomas was in his room happily reading to himself. He was recognizable by the blue t-shirt with the number one on it. He also wore a blue jacket on top along with tracksuit pants. He was at the age of 16, but he was often at home while his parents were away on business trips. That usually left him to take care of his younger sisters, Annie and Clarabel. The two young girls were looking outside and could see someone outside moving their things inside.

"Thomas, come look at this." Annie smiled. Thomas put the book down on his bed and came over to look with his little sisters.

"What is it?" he asked. "Someone has just moved in beside us, and they're moving their things in." Clarabel explained. Thomas looked outside to see this, and started to smile.

"I think I'll give this new neighbour some help." Thomas said. He headed next door and knocked on the door. Thomas didn't expect who would answer; a young girl who looked the age of 16 like him. "Yes? Oh, hello." The girl smiled.

Thomas was stunned; she was wearing a purple top with a matching purple skirt and her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail. Thomas immediately snapped himself out of his state and smiled. "Hello. My name's Thomas." Thomas said, introducing himself. Lady looked at him in surprise, and started to smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Thomas. My name's Lady." Lady responded. Thomas smiled; he loved the sound of that name. "I noticed that you had just moved in, Lady. Do you need some help moving your things in?" Thomas asked. Lady was surprised, but she liked the sound of that offer.

"That would be nice. Thanks, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas was delighted by that answer, because he started to get to work. While Lady was busy brushing up the downstairs rooms, Thomas was getting Lady's room ready. "Lady?" Thomas asked.

"Yes?" Lady asked, looking up. "Where would you like your bed?" Thomas asked. "I'd like it to be near the window; that's where I usually have it." Lady responded.

"Okay. Thanks." Thomas answered, and got back to work. Lady happily smiled to herself; Thomas had just met her, and he was more than happy to help her get her home ready. "He's such a nice boy." Lady said to herself; she couldn't help but love that.

"Lady, I've finished your room. Would you like to come see?" Thomas called from upstairs. Lady put her dusting brush on the bench and came upstairs to see her room. She smiled, delighted by Thomas's work as she looked around.

"This is great, Thomas. Thanks." Lady smiled. Thomas was happy that Lady liked how he did her room; he was more than happy himself with how it turned out. Sometime later, Thomas and Lady looked around the house, now completely done.

"This looks amazing. Thanks for helping, Thomas. It would have taken me all day if I did it myself." Lady said. "I'm glad to help, Lady." Thomas responded. Lady smiled at this, but suddenly a young boy wearing a green t-shirt with the number six and tracksuit pants came in. Thomas turned around and smiled; it was his best friend, Percy.

"Hey, Thomas. I heard that someone had moved in and I decided to come see who it was." Percy said. "Well, you're on time, Percy, because you get to meet her now." Thomas said, directing his attention to Lady. Lady turned around to see Percy and smiled.

"Who's this?" Percy asked. "This is our neighbour, Lady. Lady, this is my best friend, Percy." Thomas explained. Percy was brightly smiling at her, while Lady came over to see her.

"Hello, Percy." Lady said. Percy didn't respond; he was so amazed just looking at Lady. "Is he okay?" Lady asked, concerned. Thomas sighed; Percy was in another one of his fantasy stares.

"Percy?" he asked. Percy immediately snapped out of it and smiled. "Hey." he said, getting his attention back to Lady. Lady happily laughed to herself, looking at Percy.

"So Lady, would you like me to come visit you tomorrow?" Thomas asked. "That would be nice, Thomas." Lady responded. Thomas smiled; he had a feeling that Lady was going to be a great friend.


	2. At the Park

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 2: At the Park**

The next day, Thomas looked from his room to see Lady in her house relaxing on her couch; he couldn't help but smile. "So, how did helping Lady yesterday go, Thomas?" Annie asked.

"It was great. Lady was really happy I came to help." Thomas responded. The two sisters looked at each other and started giggling, much to Thomas's confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think you've started to like her, Thomas." Clarabel smiled. "What? You two are both being silly! That can't be possible that fast. Then again, it would be nice to spend some time with Lady, to get to know her a little." Thomas said, having an idea while he was speaking.

The two sisters started to smile; they loved whenever Thomas had an idea that he knew would be good. Thomas headed out of his house to Lady's and knocked on the door, to which Lady answered. "Hi, Thomas. It's great to see you decided to visit like you said so yesterday." Lady smiled. Thomas smiled; he was happy to see Lady as well.

"Morning, Lady. I wanted to ask you something." Thomas said. Lady stood at the door, surprised. "What is it?" she asked. Thomas could see that she was wondering about his question, and he started to smile like she was.

"I'm heading down to the park, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Thomas explained. Lady was delighted; she wanted to spend some time with Thomas herself. "That sounds great, Thomas." Lady responded. Thomas started to smile, but as if he heard this, Percy came running over.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Hey, Percy. Lady and I are going to the park. Would you like to come as well?" Thomas asked. He wasn't looking, but Lady was a bit upset that Percy was coming as well.

"Yeah, I would!" Percy responded, happily. Thomas looked over at Lady to see that she was holding a book that she was reading and the three headed off to the park. There, Percy was on one of the swings while Thomas and Lady sat on a park bench by themselves; Thomas was looking on with Lady as she was reading.

"What are you reading, Lady?" Thomas asked. Lady held the cover up to Thomas, while he looked at it. "It's called Pride and Prejudice. Have you seen the movie of it? I'm planning to go see it after I finish reading the book of it." Lady explained. Thomas scratched his head, puzzled.

"Wouldn't that mean that you'd already know what happens?" he asked. "Not really. Not all books that become movies are the same; sometimes they're very different." Lady responded.

"I've gone to see the movie three times." A young man who was standing in front of the two said. Thomas and Lady looked up to see it was one of Thomas's friends, Toby. "Hey, Thomas. Is this young lady your friend?" Toby asked, looking over at Lady.

"Yes. Toby, this is my new friend, Lady." Thomas responded. Lady smiled and happily waved to Toby.

"Hello, Lady." Toby said. Lady was surprised that he had already gone to see the movie; she hadn't done that before. "I'm going to go see the movie after I finish reading this. If I went, would you like to come see it with me?" Lady asked.

"I don't see why not. I was going to go see another movie anyway, but that sounds good." Toby responded.

Lady looked to notice a young girl sitting on the swings by herself. She was wearing a black top with a matching skirt. "Toby, look who's behind you." Lady said. Toby turned around to see the girl and was surprised.

"Who do you think that is?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but I think she would like someone to be with her. Why don't you go, Toby?" Lady suggested. Toby was a bit confused, but he didn't any harm in listening. With that, he sat down on the swing beside the girl; she looked to notice him sitting there.

"Hi." she said simply. "Hello. My name's Toby." Toby said. "I'm Mavis." The girl responded. The two smiled at each other, and started to happily swing back and forth on their swings while keeping their gaze on each other. Lady smiled as she watched this on, while Thomas was just amazed.

"I don't get it, Lady. How were you able to get Toby with her so fast?" Thomas asked. Lady just looked back at Thomas and winked at him with a smile, while he was just puzzled. During that time, Toby and Mavis were still having fun with each other.

"So Mavis, how long have you been here for?" Toby asked. "I only moved here a few weeks ago with my cousin. He thought that it would be best for us to be in a remote area; I guess he thought it was safer." Mavis explained. Just as she finished, she looked to see a young man wearing black clothes come over.

"That's him." Mavis said, recognizing him. "That's your cousin?" Toby asked. "Yeah, it is. His name's Diesel." Mavis responded. Diesel came over to see Mavis sitting on the swings.

"There you are, Mavis. I was wondering where you had gone off to." Diesel said. "Hi, Diesel. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Toby." Mavis smiled. Diesel looked to notice Toby and seemed a bit shocked, much to Toby's confusion.

"Is something wrong, Diesel?" Toby asked. "Mavis, what are you doing? Why are you hanging out with this guy?" Diesel asked.

"What do you mean? Does that bother you, Diesel?" Mavis asked, confused. "You bet it does, Mavis. He's one of the lower residents here. We're meant to be with cool kids, not people like him." Diesel explained. Toby was surprised, while Mavis grew upset.

"That may be what you expect, Diesel, but that's not what I do! I can be friends with whoever I choose." Mavis responded. Diesel just shook his head and walked away. After he left, Mavis sighed sadly and looked over at Toby.

"I'm sorry about Diesel, Toby. He thinks he's one of the better kids in the neighbourhood and thinks that I shouldn't spend my time with people like you." Mavis said, sadly. Toby was surprised, and then he just smiled.

"That's okay, Mavis. I'm used to others with that type of attitude. Besides, I think you should be able to spend time with whoever you want to be friends with." Toby explained. Mavis happily smiled, hearing that.

"Thanks, Toby." she responded. Toby just smiled; he was happy to help her out. "Would you like to get some ice cream, Mavis?" Toby asked. Mavis happily nodded, and the two jumped off the swings. Thomas was impressed; he found it so hard to believe that Lady had unintentionally gotten them together.

"Lady, how was that possible?" Thomas asked. Lady looked over at him and smiled. "Thomas, I have a secret that I've never told anyone: I'm actually a matchmaker." Lady whispered.

"You are? That's amazing!" Thomas gasped, stunned. Lady smiled; she knew Thomas would respond like this. Meanwhile, Toby and Mavis were sitting nearby enjoying their ice cream.

"Thank you so much, Toby. This makes me feel a lot better." Mavis smiled. "You're welcome, Mavis. I'll always be happy to help you out when you need it." Toby responded. Mavis happily beamed; she felt so glad that she had such a great friend like Toby.


	3. Unrequited Crushes

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 3: Unrequited Crushes**

Thomas and Lady both sat on a park bench; Thomas was still amazed by the fact that Lady was a matchmaker. "Lady, I don't believe this. You're a matchmaker? How come you've never told anyone before?" Thomas asked. Lady looked down; she was aware of why she had never revealed that secret to anyone.

"It's because in my previous neighbourhood, no-one believed that such a thing was possible from me. I didn't seem like that person that was interested in that sort of thing, when in fact I really wanted to do it. But, no one believed in me because they thought I was out of my mind." Lady explained. Thomas was silent for a few seconds, and then he started to laugh much to Lady's surprise.

"Whoever those people were, they must have been the ones who were out of their minds. I think you make a great person for that, Lady; you are a great person for that." Thomas explained. Lady started to smile, even though she was surprised.

"You think so?" she asked. Thomas happily nodded in agreement, and Lady couldn't have felt happier than she was now. But then, Thomas turned to see someone coming and sighed in annoyance. "What is it?" Lady asked, confused.

"It's Rosie." Thomas responded. Lady looked to see a young girl wearing a pink top with matching tracksuit pants. When she noticed Thomas, she smiled and ran over. "Hi, Thomas." she smiled.

"Hey, Rosie." Thomas responded, doing his best not to get irritated. Rosie looked to notice Lady sitting beside Thomas and was surprised. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is my new friend, Lady. She moved in yesterday." Thomas explained. Lady happily waved to Rosie, while Rosie just smiled as she looked at Lady.

"So you're a new neighbour, huh? It's nice to meet you." Rosie said. Lady smiled; for someone who seemed to be in love with Thomas, she seemed surprisingly calm. "Don't be fooled, Lady. Rosie may be this way, but when I'm alone with her, she just pulls out all the stops to try and make me hers." Thomas explained. Lady was surprised, and looked at Rosie who nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to give you some advice, Rosie. Instead of trying to pursue someone who you know won't be interested in you, not that it's true anyway, but what I'm trying to say that maybe you should find someone who will like you the same way you like them." Lady explained. Thomas looked behind Rosie and smiled.

"I think it might be a little too late, Lady." Thomas said. Lady looked with him to see that another of his friends, Emily was walking past. As soon as Percy saw her, his eyes immediately turned into hearts. "Is Percy all right?" Lady asked.

"He is completely smitten with Emily. He believes that she is the thing he lives her and if she weren't to see his feelings for her, he would be crushed." Thomas explained. Lady couldn't help but laugh; that actually sounded very funny.

"Hi, Emily." Percy smiled dreamily. Emily turned around to see Percy and smiled. "Hello, Percy." she responded. Percy immediately ran over and stopped short in front of Emily, much to her surprise. "Are you okay, Percy?" Emily asked. Percy happily nodded, but Emily couldn't be so sure of that. But then, she looked to see Lady sitting with Thomas.

"Who's that?" she asked. "That's our new friend, Lady. She moved in yesterday and lives next door to Thomas." Percy responded. Interested, Emily came over to Thomas and Lady with Rosie there as well.

"Hi there, guys." Emily said. Thomas looked to see her and smiled. "Hello, Emily." he responded. Lady looked to see Emily and smiled at her. Emily couldn't help but smile back.

"Is Lady your new friend?" Emily asked. "Yes, but how do you know her, Emily?" Thomas asked, interested.

"Percy told me about her." Emily responded. Thomas had to stop himself from laughing; he couldn't believe he just heard that. Emily looked over at the swings and smiled to see Toby and Mavis there. "Since when did Toby find himself someone?" Emily asked.

"Hand that to Lady." Thomas responded, looking over at Lady. Lady just smiled, while Emily was amazed. "You're the one who did that, Lady? That's amazing! How is that even possible?" Emily asked.

"Lady's a matchmaker." Thomas responded, simply. Emily was impressed and looked over at Lady, who just nodded in agreement. Around that time, Toby and Mavis came over to the group. "Hi, everyone. What's going on?" Mavis asked. Emily looked up to see Mavis and was surprised.

"Is this your friend, Toby?" Emily asked. "Yes. This is Mavis; she's been here for only a few weeks. She moved over with her cousin, Diesel. Though, I don't think he likes me spending time with Mavis." Toby explained. Emily just smiled and looked over at Mavis.

"Don't let Diesel push you around, Mavis. You should be allowed to spend time with Toby, despite what Diesel says to you." Emily said. Mavis smiled and nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Mavis responded, and looked over at Toby who happily smiled at her and she smiled back. "You two look so cute, you know that?" Emily asked. Toby and Mavis were both alarmed, and then they started to blush much to everyone's amusement.

That evening, Thomas and Lady had arrived back at Lady's place and both were standing at the doorway. "Thanks for the day, Thomas. I had such a fun time." Lady smiled.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I could have a great day with you." Thomas responded. Lady happily smiled, and went inside while looking back to see Thomas smiling at her. After Lady closed the door behind her, Thomas headed back at his house to see his younger sisters there.

"So, how did things go, Thomas?" Annie asked. "It was great. Lady was really happy to spend the day with me." Thomas responded. The two girls happily smiled at each other and started laughing, much to Thomas's confusion.

"While you were gone, this letter came in for you, Thomas." Clarabel said, holding out an envelope for Thomas. "Really? Who is it from?" Thomas asked, getting the envelope from her. The two girls looked at each other and Annie responded "A familiar face."

Interested, Thomas opened the envelope and read the letter to see who it was from. After he was done, his expression immediately grew to annoyance. "Oh, no." he sighed.


	4. Unwanted Arrival

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**(This is where Spencer comes in. It may seem too soon, but I don't mind where it is.)**

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Arrival**

The next morning, Thomas stood at Lady's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to see Lady standing and she smiled upon seeing Thomas. "Morning, Thomas. What's going on that you're here in such a hurry?" Lady asked.

"Lady, I want to show you something." Thomas responded, and showed Lady the letter that came for him yesterday. Lady took it from him and read it to herself. "Who is this from?" she asked, after she finished.

"It's from a long lasting rival of ours, Spencer. He's been here a few times, and now he wants to come again, and he's living in your place." Thomas explained. Lady looked at Thomas in complete surprise; did she just hear that right?

"Really? Well, it would be great to have someone to be at my place. Sometimes, I don't like living alone." Lady explained. "Maybe, but if you learnt what Spencer is really like, you'll probably not want to say that again, Lady." Thomas explained. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle streaking down the road.

"That's him." Thomas said, simply. Lady looked with Thomas to see a young man of about 17 years old wearing silver coloured clothes and a helmet over his head; he removed it and looked to see the two standing there.

"Well, if it isn't Thomas! It feels good to back to see you again." Spencer smiled. Thomas crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I wish I could say the same thing, Spencer." Thomas responded. Spencer looked to notice Lady standing beside Thomas and smiled. "Who might this young lady be?" he asked. Lady happily smiled and came over to Spencer.

"I already heard about you from Thomas, Spencer. I'm Thomas's neighbour, Lady. I live next door from Thomas." Lady explained. Spencer nodded and looked over at Thomas, who was just watching on with his arms crossed. With that, he looked back at Lady.

"So, where's your place, Lady?" Spencer asked. "It's just this way, Spencer. Come on." Lady responded, and went inside. Spencer followed while Thomas was still watching on. After the two went inside, Thomas decided to leave them alone for now.

Spencer looked around Lady's place, amazed. "This is your house?" he asked. "Yes, it is. Do you like it? Thomas helped me out when I moved here." Lady explained. Spencer was surprised; it sounded like Lady really got along well with Thomas. "You really get along well with Thomas, don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I do. He's the first friend I had when I arrived, and he was the first one I could trust with my secret." Lady responded. Spencer had to wonder what Lady's secret was upon hearing this; it sounded like it was big considering that Lady only trusted it with one person so far.

"Really? What might that be?" Spencer asked. Lady happily laughed and looked up at Spencer. "What makes you think I'd tell you so easily, silly? You'll need to wait if you want to find out." Lady responded. Spencer was surprised; he wasn't expecting Lady to be this difficult, but then again he did like a challenge.

Meanwhile, Thomas watched on looking out his bedroom window. Annie and Clarabel came in to notice him. "What are you doing, Thomas?" Annie asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on Lady. Spencer just arrived here today and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything to Lady." Thomas explained. Annie and Clarabel looked at each other, and started to smile at this; they could tell what was going on.

"Thomas, do you like Lady? Because we've noticed your behaviour towards her, and it definitely looks that way." Clarabel said. Thomas looked over at his sisters, who started happily laughing at what Clarabel said. He was annoyed at them; he always knew they could be a bit silly, but they were going too far this time.

"Both of you, stop it! That's not true. If either of you say anything like that again, I'll make sure that you're not out of your room again for a week." Thomas responded. Both girls happily laughed and headed out of the room while Thomas just watched on. After they were gone, Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"What are they talking about? Do they think I have feelings for Lady? That can't be possible; I've only known her for a few days. But then again, I've never felt this happy since I started spending time with her. She trusts me with her secret, and I just enjoy being with her." Thomas said to himself. He then just shook his head; he was feeling very confused right now. He wasn't sure what to think right now, so he decided to think about it later.

Meanwhile at Lady's place, Spencer was trying to work out how to get Lady to tell him her secret. "She said I need to wait. Maybe spending some time with her will get her to tell me." Spencer said to himself, and smiled; that was perfect. As Lady came in, he looked up at her.

"Lady?" he asked. Hearing him, Lady came over and sat down next to him. "Yes, Spencer?" she asked in response.

"I was wondering if you and I could go somewhere for dinner tonight. I was just thinking about that since I wasn't sure what you were going to do." Spencer explained. Lady was surprised for a few seconds, but then she smiled.

"I wasn't going to do anything anyway, so I'd love to come with you, Spencer." Lady responded. Spencer smiled at this, while Lady was a bit concerned about Thomas would say to this.


	5. Date Night

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

That night, Thomas decided to go see Lady; he wanted to know how she was going with Spencer staying with her. As he knocked on the door, he suddenly heard Lady inside. "I'll be there in a minute, Thomas!" Lady called. Thomas had to wonder what was going on; Lady was always there to answer right away. But still, he decided to wait for Lady. At the point, Lady opened to the door to show that she was wearing a bright purple dress, and she smiled when she saw Thomas.

"Hi, Thomas." Lady smiled. Thomas was surprised when he saw Lady. "What's going on, Lady?" he asked. Lady looked down to see her dress and smiled, seeing that Thomas noticed faster than she did.

"Spencer asked me out for dinner tonight. He should be ready in a few minutes." Lady explained. Thomas felt alarmed hearing that; he was starting to get concerned. "Lady, I don't want to be mean, but aren't you worried that Spencer might... take advantage of you?" Thomas asked. Lady was surprised, but then she just shook her head.

"Of course not. Spencer wouldn't do something like that." Lady responded. "Well, I wouldn't either." Thomas responded. Lady smiled and looked at Thomas straight in his eyes.

"I know you're worried, Thomas. But I'm sure I'll be all right tonight." Lady said. At that point, Spencer came over wearing a tuxedo and smiled seeing Lady. "Lady, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. We'd better hurry before we're taken by someone else who's looking for a free place." Lady responded. Spencer just smiled and headed outside while Thomas watched on. Lady looked back at Thomas.

"I'll see you later, Thomas." Lady said, and got on the motorcycle with Spencer. As the two headed off, Thomas just watched on; he had to wonder how this night would go for Lady. As the two headed down the road, Lady looked back at Thomas and then looked over at Spencer.

"I wonder why Thomas is so worried tonight." Lady commented. Spencer looked back at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Lady then turned back around to face him

"Well, I think he was concerned about whether things would go wrong tonight, and I think he was worried that something would happen to me while I was out with you, Spencer." Lady explained. Spencer was silent for a few seconds, before he started laughing. "What is it?" Lady asked, confused.

"I'll never understand what gets into Thomas sometimes. Besides, I don't get why he gets so worked up over you." Spencer commented. Lady had to wonder the same thing; why was Thomas so concerned over her? She was starting to think that maybe... he considered them a bit more than friends.

Meanwhile, Thomas sat on the front steps of Lady's place when Percy came over. When Thomas looked up to see him, he smiled. "Hey, Thomas. What are you doing here by yourself?" Percy asked, confused.

"Lady's gone out to dinner with Spencer tonight." Thomas responded. Percy was surprised hearing that. "When did Spencer come?" he asked. Thomas figured that Percy didn't hear that Spencer was coming.

"He arrived this morning, and he's going to be at Lady's place during the time he's here." Thomas responded.

"Really? Are you okay with that?" Percy asked. "I guess so. But I'm keeping my eye on Spencer to make sure; I can never be certain of whether he'll try and do something to Lady." Thomas explained. Percy had a bit of thought to himself, and sat down beside Thomas.

"You said that Lady and Spencer went out to dinner, right?" Percy asked. Thomas nodded, wondering why Percy was asking. Percy started to smile; he had an idea. "Well, why don't we head down to the restaurant and watch them to make sure that everything goes well?" Percy suggested. Thomas looked at Percy in surprise, and then looked down in concern.

"I don't know, Percy. Don't you think that it might look like we're spying on them?" Thomas asked. "That's my point, Thomas. We'll spy on Spencer and make sure that nothing goes wrong between him and Lady." Percy explained. Thomas thought about it for a second; he didn't want to do that, but at the same time it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I don't like how that sounds, Percy, but I think you might be right." Thomas said. Percy smiled at this; he was happy that Thomas was going to go with him. Meanwhile at the restaurant, Lady and Spencer were enjoying one of Spencer's conversations.

"He really said that to you, Spencer?" Lady asked. "Yeah, he did. So I told him that either he kept his problem to himself or tell someone who actually cared." Spencer responded. The two started laughing after he said that. Outside, Thomas and Percy both looked though one of the windows.

"How are thing going, Percy?" Thomas asked. "It's looking good, Thomas. They're both just enjoying a conversation, and it looks like Spencer said something funny as well." Percy responded. Thomas nodded; that sounded things were going well.

"Spencer, where do you hear all these things? They're so much fun just to listen to." Lady commented. "What would you think, Lady? They're all from experience." Spencer responded. Lady happily smiled at this. Spencer then held Lady's hand, and looked at her smiling.

"Lady, I've had a great time tonight with you." Spencer said. "Me, too." Lady agreed. "I don't know why, but I don't feel so empty when I'm with you." Spencer explained. Lady smiled at this; she had never had anyone say that to her before. Outside, Thomas and Percy could both hear this.

"I don't believe this. Spencer's trying to sweet talk Lady!" Thomas exclaimed. "Now, what makes him think he can do that?" Percy asked. At that point, Lady and Spencer both came out and, much to their surprise, noticed the two there.

"Thomas? Percy?" Lady asked. "Lady!" Thomas gasped, noticing her. "What are you both doing here?" Lady asked. Thomas was unable to answer, but Percy decided to jump in for him.

"I suggested that Thomas and I both spy on you two to make sure nothing happened. I guess we did it well, didn't we?" Percy asked. Thomas just looked at Percy, wordless that he just let it out like that. "Percy..." Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you two have any idea of how strange that is?" Lady asked. "Yes. I was trying to tell Percy that while we were on our way here." Thomas responded, and looked at Percy with a look on annoyance while Percy just smiled innocently at him.

"Next time, make sure you don't make yourself look so obvious. Come on, Lady, let's go." Spencer said, and headed off while Lady followed not far behind. Thomas just watched on in disbelief.

"I hate to say this, Percy, but I think that went worse than we wanted it to." Thomas commented.


	6. Making Up

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 6: Making Up**

The next morning, Thomas sat up in his room by himself; Annie and Clarabel were both downstairs enjoying their favourite shows. Thomas looked out his bedroom window to see Lady's house next door and sighed; he couldn't believe he messed it up like that last night.

"I don't believe this. How could I have let myself mess up that terribly? Lady wasn't happy last night; I'm sure she's still a bit upset at me." Thomas said to himself. But, he was interrupted when his mobile phone, which was lying on the bed, rang. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Thomas asked. "Hi, Thomas!" A voice responded happily over the line. Thomas smiled; it was his mum, Sue.

"Hey, Mum! How are you and Dad doing?" Thomas asked. "It's great, Thomas. We both just got back from the festival and bought something for you when we get back." Sue explained.

"That's great, Mum." Thomas said. "Yeah, I know. How are Annie and Clarabel? Are they both being their usual selves?" Sue asked. Thomas happily shook his head; he knew what his mum was like.

"Yes, they are. Actually, Mum, I need to talk to you about something." Thomas explained. There was silence for a few seconds on the other line, before Sue asked "What is it, Thomas?"

"I have a friend who lives next door to me. Her name's Lady. I did something last night that upset her, and I'm not feeling very good about it." Thomas explained. Sue remained silent on the other line for a few moments to think about it before she spoke again.

"Thomas, I think you should go apologize to Lady. If you explain that you didn't mean whatever you did, I'm sure she won't be upset at you anymore." Sue explained. Thomas smiled at this, knowing that was the best solution.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go do that now. Thanks, Mum." Thomas smiled. Sue was happy before she said "I'll call you later, okay, Thomas?"

"Sure. Bye, Mum." Thomas responded. With that, Sue hung up and Thomas put his phone down. He headed downstairs and next door to Lady's place. He was a bit worried about what to do, but he was sure he would be fine, so he knocked on the door and Lady answered it.

"Hello, Thomas. What's going on?" Lady asked. Thomas looked down, wondering what would be the right thing to say. Lady noticed very quickly and asked "Is something wrong, Thomas?" Thomas looked up at her in surprise and then he nodded.

"Lady, I wanted to apologize to you for what happened last night. Percy thought it was a good idea, but I wasn't too big on it. I didn't want to upset you, Lady, so I want to make it up to you for that." Thomas explained.

"Really?" Lady asked in surprise. Thomas nodded, and started to head over to his place. Lady followed soon after him, and she followed Thomas up to his room. "So, what idea do you have in mind for this?" Lady asked.

"I want to show you something, Lady." Thomas responded. He opened up his laptop and got on the internet to look something up. Lady sat on the chair beside him to see what it was. Thomas smiled, knowing he found what he was looking for and opened it up to show the opening of the Spring Festival in town.

"What is this?" Lady asked, as she looked at it with Thomas. "The Spring Festival had just opened today. I was going to go, and I was wondering you'd like to come along as well." Thomas explained. Lady started to smile; she loved how that sounded.

"Yes, I would. That sounds great." Lady responded. Thomas started to beam at this; this was turning out better than he thought it would. It didn't take the two long to arrive at the site of the festival, where they were both impressed; there were a lot of carnival game and fun rides.

"This is amazing! I don't think I've ever been to one of these before." Lady commented. "Then, this is your first time, Lady. Let's see what there is for us to do." Thomas explained. As the two looked around, they noticed someone they didn't expect there.

"Hi, Percy!" Lady called. Percy turned around to notice them and smiled. "Hey, guys!" he responded, and ran over to see them.

"You're here as well, Percy?" Thomas asked. "Yes. I thought I'd come to see Emily. I heard she was coming as well, so I figured I'd be able to find her here." Percy explained. Lady looked behind Percy, and smiled.

"Well, you're in luck, Percy. There she is." Lady responded. Percy turned around to notice Emily waiting in line for the Ferris wheel and smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're right. Thanks, Lady!" Percy responded, and immediately ran over to see Emily. Emily was in the line, but then she turned to notice Percy standing beside her.

"Hello, Percy. Did you want to join me for my ride?" Emily asked. Percy happily nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Well, that's nice of you. Thanks." Emily responded.

"You're welcome." Percy responded, brightly. The two both got in a carriage together and it started to rise. Thomas and Lady were both watching this on, and Thomas was impressed by Lady.

"Lady, you were certainly right. I never doubted you since you told me that you were a matchmaker." Thomas commented. Lady looked over at Thomas and happily winked at him, to which he couldn't help but brightly smile. But then, he noticed something that got his attention.

"Lady, look at that!" Thomas said. Lady looked with him to see that there was a ride called 'Defying Gravity'. "I wonder what that ride's like." Lady commented.

"Well, let's go find out!" Thomas responded. He started to run over, while Lady followed him close behind. They both got into what looked like a circular pod, which they both noticed very quickly. "This looks different from the many rides I've seen." Thomas noticed. Lady nodded in agreement with him; this looked like a very unusual ride.

But then, the pod launched up into the air and Thomas and Lady noticed that they were looking at a virtual reality of the galaxy in the view of space. "Wow, this is amazing!" Lady smiled, amazed. Thomas nodded; this was such a great ride once he saw what it was like.

Meanwhile, Percy and Emily were both on the Ferris wheel and their carriage had just risen up into the sky. "Look, Emily! I can see the entire place from up here." Percy commented. Emily looked with him to see that he was right; she could see everything.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Percy asked. Emily couldn't help but nod; she wasn't sure why, but she knew Percy was right. Meanwhile, Thomas and Lady were still on their ride, and they were both being treated to a view of the solar system.

"Isn't this wonderful, Lady? I have never seen such amazing sights as this before." Thomas commented. Lady was impressed as well; this was one of the best new rides that she had ever been on before.

"Thomas, this is one of the best things you've ever done for me. Thank you so much." Lady said, happily, and she happily rested against Thomas's shoulder. Thomas looked to notice this and smiled; he had never felt so happy for a long time, but it felt amazing to him.

After the two got out, they noticed that Percy and Emily had both arrived out of their ride. "How did things go for you two?" Emily asked.

"It was great. Lady loved the ride, and she really enjoyed herself as well." Thomas explained. He happily looked over at Lady, who had been holding his hand since they got out of the ride.

"That's great. Emily and I both enjoyed ourselves as well." Percy responded. Sometime later, Thomas and Lady both arrived back at Lady's place. "I had such a wonderful time, Thomas. Thank you." Lady said.

"Lady, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. Would you like to do something else special tomorrow?" Thomas asked. Lady nodded in agreement, and she happily went inside closing the door behind her.

"I think this turned out to be one of the best days I've ever had." Thomas smiled to himself. He had never had this much of a wonderful time before, but this day certainly proved him wrong.


	7. New Hope

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 7: New Hope**

Thomas smiled as he had just finished getting himself ready; he was looking forward to spending this entire day with Lady, since she agreed that she would like to do something special with him. He came out of his room and went downstairs, where Annie and Clarabel were. "Will you two be all right by yourselves for the day? I'm going to be with Lady." Thomas said. Annie and Clarabel turned around to Thomas, surprised.

"Where are you two going?" Annie asked. "That's what we're going to work out. Lady said that she would like to something special, so I think I wouldn't want to argue with her about that." Thomas explained. Annie and Clarabel looked at each other, and they both started to smile brightly.

"Well, whatever you two do, let us know what happened when you get back, okay, Thomas?" Clarabel asked. The two sisters started laughing, while Thomas shook his head and headed out of the house, leaving them by themselves.

"I don't know what's gotten into those girls since Lady moved in. They assume that me and Lady like each other, and they think I spend time with Lady because of that. What is up with them nowadays? But then again, that is how they are; always being a bit silly." Thomas commented to himself. He came over to Lady's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before Lady answered.

"Hello, Thomas. Are you ready to go?" Lady asked. Thomas happily nodded, and the two headed off down the street. As the two passed by the park, they sat down on a park bench.

"So Lady, I was wondering what you would like to do today. I was thinking that we should do something special today, but I haven't decided what it should be yet." Thomas explained. Lady had a bit of thought to herself; she wasn't sure what to do either. But then, she looked up at Thomas with a smile.

"I think I know what I would like to do, Thomas." Lady said. She started to run off ahead, and Thomas headed after her, surprised. "Lady, where are you going?" Thomas asked, as he ran after her.

"You'll see, Thomas. Come on!" Lady responded, as she looked back at him. Lady ran up to the top of the hill and sat down at the top. Thomas stopped when he saw her there and sat down next at her. "Here we are, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas looked to see the view of the city from where they were and smiled, amazed.

"This is amazing, Lady. You can see everything from up here." Thomas said. Lady looked to see that he was happy and smiled. "It is amazing, isn't it, Thomas? Back at my old place, I would always sit at the hill whatever opportunity I got and would just look out over the city, imagining what opportunities I had." Lady explained. Thomas looked at Lady; he never realised there was so much about her he didn't know yet.

"So, why did you move here if you had so much you wanted to do?" Thomas asked. "That's because I just needed somewhere to start. I figured that if I ever wanted to get the chance to experience everything I wanted to see, I needed a starting point for that. I thought this was perfect for that, so I moved here for my start." Lady explained. Thomas nodded slowly in understanding; he could tell where Lady was going with what she was saying. He remained silent for a few seconds before he looked back at Lady.

"Lady?" he asked. "Yes, Thomas?" Lady asked, looking up at Thomas. Thomas looked down, wanting to be careful what he said next; he had to choose his next words carefully if he wanted this question to come out the right way.

"Before you moved here, did you have someone who...you cared for, and cared for you in return?" Thomas asked. Lady looked down sadly and Thomas started to become concerned; he was worried that he said something that upset Lady. But then, she looked back up at him with an expression of sadness.

"Actually, I did. His name was Alexander, but he was better off known as Diesel the 10th." Lady responded. Thomas was shocked; he had heard about Diesel the 10th, but he never found out much about him. Nonetheless, it was alarming for him to hear that this was the person Lady cared for in her old home.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. Lady found herself silent for a few seconds, unsure of whether she could tell Thomas or not. But as she looked up to see the worry reflected in his eyes, she found it seemed easier to say; she could tell anything to Thomas.

"I met him while I was looking around the neighbourhood since I wasn't very familiar, and we both found ourselves talking to each other a lot from that day onwards. We soon became close friends, and I enjoyed spending time with him." Lady explained. Thomas nodded slowly; he was sure that the hard part was coming soon. Lady then could feel tears start to well up in her eyes as she continued.

"But then, I heard that he had done something he wasn't proud of. I asked him about it and he said he didn't have any involvement in it. Since I cared for him, I believed him. But then, when I saw the news that night and heard who was involved, I realised he had lied to me." Lady continued. Thomas was shocked; that must have been what he heard about a few weeks before Lady came. He could tell Lady was upset, but he decided not to say anything until she was finished.

"I confronted him and accused him of taking advantage of my trust in him, and he tried to tell me that he didn't know what I was talking about. But I knew he wasn't telling the truth, and told him what had happened. After he found out that I knew, he threatened me if I told anyone about it." Lady continued; she was finding it harder to continue because she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Thomas could tell that she was becoming really upset about this, and decided that he had been silent for long enough.

"You don't need to tell me anything else if it's becoming too hard for you, Lady." Thomas said. Lady nodded, but decided to just tell him everything else anyway.

"I decided to tell the authorities anyway, and Alexander was sent away a few days later. But, I never forgot how he took advantage of my trust and used it to get away with something no one could otherwise. I believed every word he said, and because of that, I let myself get hurt in the process." Lady said. After saying that, she started sobbing after finding herself unable to contain herself any longer. Thomas could tell how upset she was and gently hugged her, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Lady, that's awful. No one should ever take advantage of you. I just couldn't imagine hearing anything like that, or even consider doing something like that at all." Thomas explained. He immediately stopped himself after letting that out, but Lady then looked up at him with tear filled eyes, hearing him say that.

"Really?" she asked, amazed. Thomas sighed to himself; he knew there was no turning back from this point. He had to tell her what he honestly thought.

"Yes, Lady. I would never do something like that to you; I just couldn't imagine myself as someone like that." Thomas said. Lady brushed away her tears and stared at Thomas in amazement. "Why?" she asked.

"It's because you're a special girl, Lady. You aren't afraid to help friends, and you are always there if they need help. No one should take advantage of you, Lady; if they did that, that might be because they don't realise just how much of an amazing girl you really are." Thomas explained. Lady started to smile at this; she never considered what Thomas really thought for how long she had been here so far. But, she knew that he thought she was special, and that he would never do something like that to her.

"Thomas...thank you. It makes me happy to hear you say that." Lady smiled. Thomas brightly beamed at this, and the two happily hugged each other; it felt wonderful just to be together. After they let go, Thomas sadly looked down.

"I'm sorry this day didn't turn out how you wanted it to, Lady." Thomas said. Lady just smiled and shook her head; she didn't let that bother her in the slightest.

"That's all right. I was assuming it wouldn't go well either, but I don't care, because I'm just glad I got to spend time with you." Lady explained. The two smiled at each other, and started to head back to Lady's place since it was starting to get a bit late.


	8. Triple Date

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 8: Triple Date**

That night, Thomas was still thinking about the harsh relationship Lady had prior to coming here. He didn't have any idea that she had gone through something like that, but now he felt horrible for not asking before. However, he was also sure that there was a good reason for that; she had probably not been able to tell him until now. Nonetheless, Thomas felt very terrible for Lady and didn't want her to be alone again.

"Lady had been through that much, and I never asked her about it until now? What kind of person am I meant to be if I can't help Lady after that?" Thomas asked himself, feeling very guilty for not saying anything about that matter until now. But then, he started to smile as he had an idea; he was starting to work out exactly how he could cheer Lady up from that.

"Of course! I know exactly what to do. If I take Lady out somewhere special for dinner tonight, she'll feel a lot better after telling me what she went through. And I know exactly where we can go!" Thomas smiled. He immediately headed out of the house and went next door to Lady's house. As he went to knock on the door, it opened to show Lady with an amethyst purple dress on. When she looked to see Thomas standing there, she smiled.

"Hello, Thomas. I'm glad you chose to show up." Lady said. Thomas looked at her in surprise; she was waiting for him to come? He was confused, but decided not to let it bother him. "Lady, what's going on? What do you mean, you were waiting for me?" Thomas asked. Lady happily shook her head, laughing at his confusion.

"I figured you'd be confused. I thought that we needed to go out somewhere after what happened today, so I decided that we should head out for dinner tonight." Lady explained. Thomas stared at Lady in surprise; he had the exact same idea as well. But deciding not to let Lady know of that, Thomas shook his head and then smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Lady. Where are we going?" Thomas asked. Lady showed him a brochure of the restaurant and Thomas started to read it to himself. "It's called the Grand House. I'm not sure if I heard of something like that back at my old place, but it looks like there's a lot I still haven't seen yet." Lady explained. Thomas headed the brochure back to Lady, but then he suddenly remembered something he forgot about until now.

"Does Spencer know that you're going with me?" Thomas asked. Lady shook her head with a smile and then came over to Thomas to tell him something.

"He snuck out earlier today when he saw that no one was here to hang out in the town. He's probably won't be back until tomorrow morning. So, you don't need to worry, Thomas; Spencer's keeping himself occupied." Lady explained. Thomas smiled with relief; he didn't want Spencer to know that Lady was out with him. If that were the case, he didn't know what Spencer would say then.

"That's great. Should we go, then?" Thomas asked. "I don't see why not." Lady responded. With this, the two headed out of Lady's place into the city nearby. As the two looked around the streets, Lady looked down at the brochure and then looked up with a smile, knowing that they had arrived.

"This is the place." Lady said. Thomas looked up with her and was impressed; it was a building with about five stories. "Where are we sitting?" Thomas asked, looking over at Lady.

"I got us a table on the top floor." Lady responded. The two went inside and as they headed down the hallway, Thomas had an idea. "Lady, I've done this several times before, and I wanted you to have a turn at it. One of us takes the elevator, and the other one takes the stairs, and we'll see who can get to the top first." Thomas explained. Lady looked at him hearing this and brightly smiled.

"That sounds like a fun idea! I'll see you at the top." Lady responded, and she headed into the elevator. After the door closed, Thomas started to run up the stairs, wanting to beat Lady before she got to the top. In the elevator, Lady was patiently waiting until it stopped. After she got out, she turned to notice that Thomas had just arrived and smiled. "I just beat you, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas, feeling exhausted, looked up to see Lady standing there.

"I don't believe this, Lady. I've done that so many times, and I was never beaten once before." Thomas said in annoyance. Lady happily smiled at Thomas and shook her head.

"There's a first time for everything, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas nodded slowly in agreement; he couldn't argue with that fact. As the two both sat down at their table, they both smiled at each other. But then, Thomas looked in surprise to see that there were four other people with them, Percy, Emily, Toby and Mavis.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thomas asked. The other four looked just as surprised to see Thomas and Lady there as well. "I was going to ask you the same thing as well, Thomas." Percy commented, with Emily sitting beside him.

"I wanted to head out somewhere tonight to have a break from Diesel, and Toby suggested that we should head out here. I didn't expect to see you guys as well, though." Mavis explained. Thomas and Lady nodded in agreement; they didn't expect this either. Thomas then looked over at Percy and Emily.

"What about you two?" he asked. "I just wanted to get out of the house for the night and head out somewhere. I wasn't expecting Percy to be here as well, so I just decided to go with him." Emily explained, and then looked over at Percy who just had a big smile on his face, knowing Emily was with him.

"So, Thomas, how come you and Lady are here?" Toby asked, directing his attention over to the two. "I decided that I would like to go out somewhere tonight, and I suggested to Thomas that we should go out for dinner. He agreed, so we came here." Lady explained. Thomas nodded in agreement, though he didn't tell Lady that he had the same idea that she did.

"So, Toby, how have you and Mavis been? I haven't checked up on you for a while since I've been busy spending time with Lady." Thomas said. Toby looked over at Mavis, who happily lay against him; she loved spending time with Toby.

"Mavis and I have been having a wonderful time. Yesterday, we both went out to the park and just had a fun time with each other. Mavis said that she would like to go out somewhere special tonight, so I suggested that we should come here. I couldn't believe how happy she was when she heard that; she accepted almost right away." Toby explained. Mavis happily smiled at him, and he smiled back. Thomas and Lady were both impressed; it sounded like Toby and Mavis were both having a great time with each other.

"And, what about you two?" Thomas asked, looking over at Percy and Emily. The two looked at each other, and Percy started to have a big smile on his face while Emily stared at him in confusion. Thomas could tell that they still needed a bit of work before they clicked. "I'm guessing not just yet, huh?" Thomas asked. Emily then looked over at Thomas, wondering if he was even in his right state of mind.

"Are you serious, Thomas? Percy's about three years younger than me, and he looks at me with that large grin. Are you really suggesting that he likes me?" Emily asked, clearly upset. Thomas nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise; he didn't expect Emily to suddenly get that upset at him for being silly.

"Well, it has been that way for quite a while, so...yes." Thomas responded, doing his best not to get worried. That must have set Emily off by mistake, because she immediately headed out in a huff. "Emily, where are you going?" Percy asked, noticing this.

"I'll be out of this place if anyone's looking for me." Emily responded, and slammed the room door behind her. Later into the night, Thomas noticed that Percy had gone outside looking out at the city from where they were, so he came outside to find him.

"Percy, what are you doing out here?" Thomas asked. "I don't understand it, Thomas. How come Emily doesn't like me the way I like her? She just doesn't seem to notice that." Percy sighed, upset. Thomas had some thought to himself on this; he wasn't very familiar on this subject either, but he knew exactly what Emily was like.

"Well, you know how Emily is, Percy. She always acts a bit serious when she hears something she's not supposed to take seriously. And, she doesn't necessarily realize things like this right away, so she is a bit hard to work with." Thomas explained. Percy looked down sadly, and Thomas decided to head back inside and leave him alone for now. He went back inside and sat down next to Lady, who then looked up to see him there.

"Lady, I'm really getting concerned about Percy. He feels upset that Emily doesn't notice his feelings for her, and thinks that she won't feel the same way." Thomas explained. Lady was surprised as she heard this, but then she started to have an idea.

"They just need something to help them a bit, and I think I know what to do. Thomas, I'll need your help with this. I'll explain what to do." Lady said. She whispered her idea to Thomas, and as he listened, a bright smile came to his face.

"Lady, that's perfect." Thomas said, happily. Lady nodded, knowing that he would think the same thing that she did. "We'll get started tomorrow morning." Lady said. Thomas nodded in agreement; he was sure that this idea of Lady's wouldn't backfire.


	9. Thin Ice

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 9: Thin Ice**

The next morning, Thomas looked outside the window to notice Lady had just finished getting ready and smiled, ready to put their idea to action. He snuck out of his house while Annie and Clarabel weren't looking and came over to Lady's house. He knocked on the door and it opened to see that Lady was waiting for him and she smiled to see him. "Are you ready, Thomas?" she asked. Thomas nodded, and the two were about to head out when Lady heard someone behind him.

"Lady, where are you heading off to?" Lady sighed, it was Spencer. "Hold on a minute, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas nodded, and Lady headed back inside to see Spencer there. "What is it, Spencer?" she asked. Spencer was standing there looking at her, and he had to wonder what she was up to this time.

"Where are you heading off to, Lady?" Spencer asked. Lady didn't want to mention Thomas's involvement in her idea; she was silent for a few moments and then she had an idea to explain her idea without ruining Thomas's involvement in her idea.

"I came up with an idea to help Percy and Emily get together, and I figured I should get started before I forgot about it." Lady explained. Spencer smiled at this; if Lady was going to get involved in something like this, he knew for sure that he wasn't going to get excluded and try to help Lady out with her idea.

"That sounds great. Would you mind letting me help you? I'm sure I can help you achieve your idea and get Percy with Emily in no time." Spencer said. Lady was confused, but then she noticed a travelling vehicle nearby and smiled, having an idea; this could get rid of Spencer for good.

"That won't be necessary, Spencer. It was nice for you to come visit, but I think it was time for you to head back to your place." Lady said, and pushed Spencer into the vehicle and happily waved as Spencer was driven away from the neighbourhood. "Thanks for coming, Spencer. I hope to see you again soon." Lady said, as Spencer looked in confusion to see where he was and ran to the back of the vehicle and started pounding on the window.

"Let me out! What's going on here? I'm not supposed to leave just yet; I was going to be picked up next week!" Spencer yelled. Lady happy waved as she watched Spencer leave; it was certainly great to see him leave. Thomas came over in surprise to see this; he didn't expect Lady to do that with Spencer.

"Lady, what was that about?" he asked. Lady happily smiled at Thomas and winked at him. "Spencer won't annoy us anymore, Thomas." Lady said. Thomas smiled at this, and the two were off to get their plan started. They didn't take long to arrive at the ice rink, where they agreed to set their plan. Toby and Mavis soon arrived, when Thomas and Lady looked to see them.

"There you are, you two. I was wondering when you were both going to show up. Have Percy and Emily arrived yet?" Lady asked. Toby and Mavis smiled seeing that Thomas and Lady were here as well, and they were glad to see the two were here like they were.

"I haven't seen them yet. But I'm sure they'll get here soon." Toby responded. But then, the four turned around to notice Percy and Emily coming over to see them. "It's great to see you guys are here. I guess you guys got the letters Thomas and Lady sent you two." Toby explained. Percy and Emily looked around in surprise to see that they were at the ice rink, and then they looked at Thomas and Lady who were both smiling brightly at them.

"What's going on, you two? Why did you bring us here?" Emily asked, being the first of the two to say something. Thomas and Lady both looked at each other, and Lady came over to Percy and Emily to explain what the idea was.

"Well, Thomas and I figured that you two needed a bit of a push before you could really get together. So, we decided that we should bring you two here so you could have a bit of fun together." Lady explained. Percy looked at Emily with a bright smile, while Emily started to turn away from this idea.

"I don't think so, you two. There isn't any way you're going to get me to co-operate in this silly plan of yours." Emily said, with her arms crossed. Thomas happily shook his head and came over to Emily, to which she looked in surprise to see him standing there beside her.

"Come on, Emily. What are you so reluctant about? You could end up having a fun time. Besides, Percy's here as well, so you won't end up having to skate alone." Thomas said. Emily looked back at Percy, who was brightly smiling at him. After a few seconds of silence, Emily sighed and started to walk back to Percy.

"All right, I'll do this. But if this doesn't end well, I know exactly who I can blame for that." Emily said, looking over at Thomas and Lady. Percy was just happy that Emily was even spending her time with him. The two grabbed and put on their ice stakes, and were on their way down onto the ice rink. Thomas and Lady both watched this on with a smile, and they both happily looked at each other.

"I think this idea of yours is turning out better than I thought it would, Lady." Thomas said. Lady happily nodded in agreement, and they continued to watch Percy and Emily as they headed down the rink together.

"I never realized how good you were at ice skating, Emily." Percy commented. Emily started to smile as she looked at Percy; maybe spending her time with him wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"Thanks. You're really good as well, Percy. Have you been taking practice like I have?" Emily asked. Percy happily nodded, and the two continued their way down the rink while the others were watching them on with smiles. After it was over, Percy and Emily both came back and Emily was happily holding onto Percy.

"How did things go with you guys?" Thomas asked. Emily looked at Percy who was happily smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. With this, she looked back at the two.

"It turned out better than I expected. I have to hand it to you two. You certainly knew what you were doing when you came up with that idea." Emily said. Thomas and Lady both smiled at each other, and then Percy had an idea.

"Why don't we head out somewhere tonight? I heard that the local city was having a celebration tonight." Percy said. The others agreed at this; it sounded like a great way to end the day.


	10. Special Night

**Lady, the Matchmaker**

**Chapter 10: Special Night**

That evening, Thomas had just finished getting himself ready. He was wearing the bright blue tuxedo that his parents had bought for him last year. As he came downstairs, Annie and Clarabel looked to see him and smiled. "Now, where are you headed off to, Thomas? And why are you wearing what Mum and Dad bought you last year?" Annie asked. Thomas looked down at his tuxedo and smiled, assuming that they would notice right away.

"I'm heading out somewhere in the city; I'm going to bring Lady along so we can have a great night together." Thomas responded. The two young girls looked at each other, and started giggling in happiness. Thomas shook his head and headed out of the house to see Lady. "I can't wait for Lady to come; I'm sure she'll enjoy herself." Thomas said to himself. But as he came to Lady's place and knocked on the door, he was surprised to find that Lady wasn't answering. But as he went to check inside through the window, he noticed a note hanging on the door. So, he took the letter off and read it.

_To Thomas_

_I'm sorry I'm not at my house to wait for you_

_But, I am on my way already so I should be there by the time you arrive_

_See you then, Lady_

Thomas smiled; this time, he was going to be the one who caught up with Lady. With this, he made his way to the city and smiled when he saw everyone was there. But much to his surprise, Lady wasn't there yet. With this, he looked to see Toby and Mavis dancing together nearby and came over to them. When Toby turned around to see Thomas, he smiled. "Hello, Thomas. What's wrong?" Toby asked. Thomas looked around for a bit and then looked back at Toby.

"Have you seen Lady? I haven't seen her here yet, and she said that she was going to be here to wait for me." Thomas explained. Toby remained silent for a few moments, before he smiled at Thomas.

"No, I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure she'll be here soon. Since she did say that she would be here to wait for you, she shouldn't take too long to arrive." Toby explained. Thomas nodded slowly in agreement, and decided to sit down somewhere to wait for Lady. As he watched the others on having fun, he found himself thinking about the time he had spent with Lady since she arrived.

"Lady and I have spent a lot of time together. I was the first one she trusted with the fact that she was a matchmaker, and we both spent a lot with one another since then. Maybe when she comes, I should tell Lady how I really feel about her. Maybe Annie and Clarabel have been right the whole time; I do like Lady." Thomas said to himself. Just then, he looked up to see Lady standing in front of them.

"Hi, Thomas. Sorry I'm late. It took me a while to find this dress, and a bit longer to find this place so I could meet up with you." Lady said. Thomas was surprised to see her wearing a wonderful emerald green dress, and she came over and sat down next to Thomas. "Were you waiting for me too long, Thomas?" Lady asked.

"No, I wasn't. I was waiting for only a few minutes." Thomas responded. He then looked down to think; he was thinking that maybe it was time to stop denying the truth. Annie and Clarabel were both right from the start; he did like Lady.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Lady asked. Thomas sighed and looked back up at Lady; it was time he was honest with how he felt about her and told her the truth.

"Lady, I've been thinking about something for the past few days. My sisters have been teasing me about it recently. I didn't want to believe them at first, but then I realised that I couldn't deny it." Thomas explained. Lady was surprised; this was starting to get her attention from the way Thomas was telling her this.

"What is it?" she asked. Thomas remained silent for a few seconds, before he looked back at Lady since she was wondering what exactly he wanted to tell her.

"It's about my feelings for you. I initially thought that we would just be friends, but as the time I spent with you passed on, I started to come to the realization of how wrong I was. I saw you as more than a friend, Lady, but I was worried of what you would say since you had been through a hard time before." Thomas explained. Lady started to smile as she listened to this; she was starting to wonder if Thomas was being serious about this.

"Really, Thomas?" she asked. Thomas started to nod; he knew he was being serious about what he was saying. The only thing that was stopping them was his own denial, and it was time that he stopped denying the truth himself.

"Yes. And I know that you had been through hard times, Lady. I might not be perfect and I may not know how to treat you, but I do know that I can be who you need, and always be the one who you'll turn to when you need them most. Lady, I love you. But I needed to realise that myself, and not deny it anymore." Thomas explained. Lady brightly smiled at this, and she happily looked over at Thomas.

"Thomas, I didn't expect to hear you say all that, but I'm so glad you did. I love you too." Lady smiled. With this, she happily kissed Thomas much to his initial surprise, but as she let go, a bright smile crossed Thomas's face, and she happily smiled back. At this, Thomas stood up and offered Lady his hand.

"Lady, may I have this dance?" Thomas asked. Lady looked up at him and happily nodded. "Of course." Lady responded, and she took Thomas's hand. With this, the two started to dance and were enjoying themselves with each other all the while.

"Thomas, this night turned out better than I thought it would." Lady said. "I couldn't agree more, Lady." Thomas agreed. With this, the two happily kissed again as they enjoyed the night. This turned out better than they thought, and they were finally with each other, they way they should be.


End file.
